


Warriors Don't Cry

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [25]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Loki was a boy his only friend was an animal of some kind. Eventually it died. Thor found him weeping over it and sneered and told Loki that warriors don't cry.</p><p>Now Jane is dying, and Thor is broken-hearted. Loki laughs and tells him that warriors don't cry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12008.html?thread=28728808t28728808
> 
> When Loki was a boy his only friend was an animal of some kind. Eventually it died. Thor found him weeping over it and sneered and told Loki that warriors don't cry.
> 
> Now Jane is dying, and Thor is broken-hearted. Loki laughs and tells him that warriors don't cry.
> 
> Bonus: Thor killed Loki's pet, by accident or as a 'prank.' Loki kills Jane.

He was his only friend, the dog his father had given him one naming day. It was a small, almost meaningless gift if compared to his others, but to Loki it was the best. He would live less than a century, a fact that disturbed him but the animal was mortal and could only live so long,even with the power of Asgard to help.

Mother helped him feed and bathe the pup. Strong and stout, it grew into a good hunting dog. Mostly Loki loved that his pet loved him and defended him from the others as best as he could. 

He thought he would breed him. If he could not have him for long he would have his line, a line loyal just to him. The dog had passed his first decade when it happened; at the time Loki had decided he would breed him as soon as he found the perfect mate. Mother was looking for one. He was very choosy and had already rejected three bitches for faults. 

He and the dog had been playing in the gardens. Chasing each other without a care when Thor came and demanded he play with him. 

"Come on Loki!" Thor griped. "I wish to venture out of the palace. You can come back to your mortal welp later." 

Loki glowered. "Do not mock him. His worth is three times that of your." Thor scowled. Sensing his agitation the dog began to growl, hair flaring up. If he had been Asgardian in origin Thor may have been scared. Instead he laughed. 

"Yes, I can see. An almost lame thing that has more tricks than teeth. How long did father say you could keep him past his true time?"

"Nearly half a century." Loki said. With the proper care, he'd been assured that. Loki would cherish it. 

"That's nothing." Thor replied and reached to him. Loki pulled back. The dog jumped. 

"No!" Loki yelled as he bit into his brother's arm. A useless gesture for a mortal pet. Thor reflexively hit out to stop him. The strength of the blow sent the dog flying into a tree. Thor looked surprised. 

The dog was crying. Loki can to him and tried to work his barely present magic, he had just started learning but he had to try! It did no good, the dog died almost before he could help. Loki stared at his friend, his bloodied friend. 

He felt the tears fall before he realized he was crying. He shook silently . Thor walked towards him. "Loki, I am sorry." Loki ignored him. Maybe he could-maybe..."Loki? Why do you weep?"

"You killed my friend!" He yelled. His magic building within him. "Why do you think I weep?" 

Thor scoffed. "What friend. It was a pet, not even a proper one. Just a pathetic thing that would have died before you even got attached."

Loki threw himself at his brother. Thor held him off. "Do not talk to him that way."

"Him? It was an it, Loki. Not a man, not a creature of burden. No more important than a chicken." He sneered. "You are shaming our house by showing such...weakness. Father would be ashamed."

"Father gifted him to me!" 

"He was an after thought. Father gifted you better things than that mutt." Loki struck him. He snarled. "The left overs of a trip to Midgard!" he threw Loki off. "You shame our house with this behavior! It does not befit a warrior." He snapped. "Be a man." Loki ignored him and went back to his pet.

He hadn't even gotten to breed him. Thor turned away disgusted. 

Father did not allow him to search for another mortal dog, which showed more signs of loyalty than those of Asgard. The Asgardian hounds were quick to wit and preferred their own company than that of their masters. 

He was given a puppy who quickly lost interest in him.

It was not the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki remembered his dog, remembered him along with the many jeers and jibes aimed at him through out the centuries. Remembered his brother lack of empathy, his lack of support over a thing he did so love, once. Now he hated the man with such a passion that he would strive to destroy him and all he loved. 

The false family of his had thought to fool him with so called calls of love which they truly did not understand. He remembered his pet and waited. Waited until his brother became infatuated with a mortal pet of his own. His patience was heavily rewarded with the introduction of Jane Foster. 

The mortal creature who claimed to love his brother and he her. He sneered. Was it not bestiality? 

He played and waited. They were out on a 'date' when he struck. It was a swat, like the one Thor had used against his dog, a careless gesture with barely any strength. It was almost second nature to hide their true strengths when upon Midgard or other mortal worlds. On Asgard there was no such thing. He did not restrain himself now. 

She flew and hit a pillar with such force blood spurted her mouth. Thor roared and attacked him. They fought, a quick battle with his movements quick and frantic. He wanted to get to her. He made it last. 

Eventually Thor managed to get the better of him. A well placed strike left him dizzy. This had given the Avengers enough to to come. He fended the Hulk, the beast, off and managed to make his way to his not-brother's side. He was weeping. Jane was dying.

He felt such sick joy he almost wept in relief. "Why do you weep?" He sneered. 

"You know why!" Thor roared as he swept the woman's hair from her face. No last confessions. She was unconscious.

"Pathetic. Warriors do not weep for pets." Thor stilled and he glanced at him. 

"She was not a pet." 

"No, it, excuse me, she was a mortal welp, not even a proper woman. Just a pathetic thing that would have died before you even got attached." He repeated. 

"It is not the same." Thor snarled as his eyes teared. Loki smiled. 

"Is it not? You shame the All Father's house with such behavior. You should be ashamed." 

"It is not the same." Thor repeated his eyes darting to Jane, hoping she clung to life long enough for help to arrive. "Save her, please." 

"Such a shame you did not even breed her to keep on her spirit." Loki replied. "But perhaps you will find company with a proper woman now instead of this beast." Loki smiled. 

"Please." Thor begged. 

"Pathetic. I will hold up our end of kinship you so-do claim we share and do as you did with my pet: nothing." Thor shuddered in despair. It was enough. The others would be here soon. He snarled: "Happy tidings, _brother_." And left. 

Thor wept.


End file.
